


Just a Little Understanding

by skinandbones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise really doesn’t have a type when it comes down to female or male’s breasts, but after talking to Aomine, he confronts his boyfriend to satisfy his curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt Miss_Macabre_Grey and sorry it took so long to finish it, hope you like it. Hell, I don't... argh, I got frustrated writing this xD.

“Hey, Kise? Since you’re a model and all, I bet you see a lot of beautiful ladies and their…” Aomine whispers lowly so no one can hear him and starts making a groping motion with his hands. “Racks, right?”

“Hmm, yeah I guess so. What about it?” Kise stretches his legs out on the street court while he drinks a bottle of water to hydrate himself after their one-on-one battles, both earning a tied score. 

“Man, what luck! Get to surround yourself with all that…” Aomine sighs dejectedly. “Skin.”

Kise replies with a shrug of his shoulders and wipes the sweat off with his towel. “Eh, it’s alright. I don’t really pay attention to it though. It’s not really my thing.”

“C’mon, are you telling me it doesn’t interest you one bit?” Aomine stares at Kise with bulging eyes and Kise responds with a mild ‘eh’. Kise has worked with both males and females at his modeling company many times and never have their chests spark any interest in him. Well, one reason is because he isn’t into women, for starters, so the thought never crosses his mind and he already has a boyfriend.

“Y’know, I prefer a lady with big boobs, they’re the perfect kind and you can get a nice grip on them too. If you saw Mai-chan’s latest issue for the Spring cover, man… just imagine holding them right in the palm of your hands.” Honestly, Kise never picks up those magazines but he is familiar with her works. He kindly decides to spare Aomine the tiny details about meeting her at a modeling shoot before.

Aomine then nudges Kise by the arm. “Hey, hey…What’s your ideal type? Promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t really have a type.” Kise answers without putting much thought into it. 

“Oi, oi. It doesn’t have to be a girl! If you’re into guys then… that’s cool. No problem, okay? Though I’m not sure…” Aomine looks at his own chest curiously. “If there’s a type.”

Kise lowers his eyes and watches Aomine poking his chest, hearing some mumbling about male’s chests doesn’t have that _oomph_ compared to female’s breasts. Just out of slight curiosity, Kise leans to his right and lifts Aomine’s shirt without a warning, the poor guy frozen like a statue. He flattens his hand and slightly squeezes the tanned chest before hearing a loud yelp and a slap against his hand.

“Stop that, it feels weird!” Aomine moves away in horror while Kise glances at his own hand, trying to discern what he felt. 

If Kise has a type then Aomine is definitely off the list, no offense. It doesn’t feel right, it’s not what he’s looking for. Curiosity eats away his brain and he gives Aomine a brief look before an idea springs into mind.

“Why you looking at me like that? Don’t get any ideas, y’hear!” Aomine hugs his chest protectively like an embarrassed school girl.

“Watch out, you might tempt me to do it again.” Kise teases as he wiggles his fingers in front of him like some deranged spider. 

“Fuck you, Kise!” Aomine spouts out, leaving the blond laughing out loud before he decides on asking his senpai about it. 

They started to date not too long ago so it doesn’t hurt to be curious about it and definitely an opportunity for Kise to explore. He figures a more hands on approach is needed to answer his question.

.

Morning practice takes a turn for Kise. His mind clearly distracted. He’s running across the court, but he sees Kasamatsu with the ball, dribbling while sweat glistens all over his face and him panting from the long practice they’re having. Kise notices a wet bead sliding down the pale neck into his uniform and he wonders what his captain’s chest is like underneath.

Kise likes cuddling with his senpai a lot and casual touches just to see his face all scrunched up with embarrassment, but they haven’t reached the point of having sex yet. They kiss many times and rub against one another for the time being but not where they are fucking against the bed moaning each other’s names.

This is not the time to be having these kinds of thought, Kise scolds himself as his feet continue to move against the hard surface. 

Even without the sex, Kise is used to seeing his teammates changing in the locker rooms without a problem. They’re guys, after all. Especially with Kasamatsu, Kise isn’t ashamed of staring but he never ganders at Kasamatsu’s nipples closely and see how defined his chest is.

He feels more desperate, wanting practice to end now so he can get his hands on him.

Without any notice, a basketball hits him right in the face, startling from his thoughts and bounces right off. He falls over with a cry and lands on his back with a _thud_.

Everyone is in pure shock, and Kasamatsu quickly runs over and bends a knee down until he’s level with Kise.

“The hell was that? You’re supposed to keep your eye on the ball!”

Kise lets out small laughter and gets up slowly, rubbing the stinging pain on his face. “Sorry, sorry. I got distracted.” He freezes as he spots Kasamatsu giving him a nasty look. 

“You got distracted?”

“I won’t do it again, I promise! It was only one time.”

“Tch, yeah right.”

“Senpai!”

A sigh escapes Kasamatsu. “What’s on your mind? You don’t often space out like that.” He reaches out and touches Kise’s face with care, tilting it with worry in his eyes. “You okay? Maybe you should go to the nurse’s office.”

“Kasamatsucchi is so ca-ca-caring! Ow!” Kise starts crying when Kasamatsu pinches a cheek.

“Looks like you’re fine to me.” He says with subtle grin and pats his face. “You ready to go again?”

Kise nods. “Let’s do this!” He stands up with the help of his captain. “Hey, there’s something I need to-umm…ask you. It’s kind of important actually.” He’s a bit hesitant about mentioning it to him because how do you ask your boyfriend about seeing him shirtless without being awkward about it?

“Okay.” Kasamatsu answers. Kise doesn’t miss the lift of a brow on the captain’s face. “We’ll talk after practice then.”

.

After a long day of drills, Kasamatsu and Kise are left in the locker rooms while the others head on home after bidding each other goodbyes. 

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Kasamatsu breaks the silence and takes off his shirt damped with sweat. 

“Well.” Kise widens at the sight of pure skin, completely enamored by the hairless muscled chest and two light brown nubs. He swallows.

“Oi,” Kasamatsu snaps a finger in front of him. “What’s the matter with you? Spacing out again?”

Kise turns a bright shade of pink and speaks quickly. “Iwanttotouchyourbody.”

“Huh? What did you say?” Kasamatsu ponders.

“Senpai, I want to touch your body!” Kise yells out and covers his face in shame.

“Wh-what?” Kasamatsu sports the same colored cheeks as Kise. “Has it been on your mind this entire time?”

“No!”

Kasamatsu crosses his arms and glares at Kise with an unconvincing look.

“Okay, maybe! But it’s not what you think!” Kise tries to explain himself but Kasamatsu doesn’t believe him. “Hear me out, okay?”

“Fine. I’m listening.”

Kise explains about the conversation he had with Aomine and what his ideal chest type is. Kise quickly tells Kasamatsu that he obviously goes for guys but Touou’s ace doesn’t have a clue that Kise is gay so he just tells Aomine that he isn’t into lady parts and doesn’t have a type.

“But I started thinking about you and wanted to touch you really badly like you have no idea.” Kise groans in frustration while staring at Kasamatsu’s chest desperately and Kasamatsu stares as if he has gone off the deep end. “I just want a small touch? Please?” Kise blinks innocently, instilling his puppy eyes mode at Kasamatsu.

“You’re ridiculous, I swear.” Kasamatsu scoffs but he softens and takes a seat on the bench, facing Kise shirtless and waiting. “Your streak of asking embarrassing things like this is astounding.” He looks away. “Hurry up before someone walks in.”

“Oh, right.” Kise doesn’t expect Kasamatsu to agree so quickly, but he’s happy nonetheless. Kise sits down as well and breathes. Here goes nothing. He reaches out and lays his hands on the captain’s chest. Kise looks up to see Kasamatsu staring with straight face. He gives a slight squeeze and smiles at the tiny twitch of an eye as a response.

Kise grows bolder, liking the subtle curve fitting perfectly in his hand and brushes his thumb against a small nipple. It isn’t like holding a sack of meat that seems too much for his hand, it felt just right. He hums in thought, enjoying one dusky bud growing firm between his fingers.

“Kise…” Kasamatsu growls, his body shuddering in response. 

“It has a very nice color, quite cute too.” Kise announces and presses.

“Sh-shut up.” The captain’s face is flushed with red.

Kise leans forward, pressing Kasamatsu onto his back and continuing his ministrations, feeling the smooth expanse of his chest without any blemishes. He then rubs his cheek against the pale surface and sighs pleasantly.

“Hey, hey.” Kasamatsu seethes between his teeth. “That’s enough of that. You got what you wanted.”

“No, not yet.” Kise holds back a desperate sound and takes one nipple in his mouth, immediately feeling rough hands latching onto his hair and a hiss from his partner. His tongue laps around the sensitive skin and suckles a nub between his lips while Kasamatsu bents his head back, keeping his groans low to himself.

“Shit, Kise. I don’t think I can—“

“Go ahead, senpai. Don’t hold back on my account.” Kise teases with his mouth once more while a hand caresses the other perked nipple with a few tugs and squeezes. Kasamatsu curses, too distracted from the pleasure and whimpers needlessly for more. 

Not for long, Kasamatsu’s shorts are soiled and wet from the endless torment. Kise hugs him and settles his head on the captain’s chest, sending delicate kisses over the brown discs. “Sorry, I kinda got carried away there.”

“Kinda is an understatement. I feel like they’re on fire or something.” Kasamatsu pushes Kise’s head back but Kise dodges the hand and lays comfortably on him.

“Overly sensitive?” His fingers lightly brushes against one once more and hears a hitch of breath. He runs his hand along Kasamatsu’s side and hooks a finger along the waistband of his shorts, giving a tug. “Kasamatsucchi has no competition. You have a wonderful body and I wanna find every little—eep!” Kise receives a startling pinch on his hand and rubs at it. 

“Control your hormones, Kise.” Kasamatsu sits up. “You’re coming over today, right? You can do that then, I wouldn’t mind.” He says the latter softly, his gaze looking elsewhere.

Kise doesn’t believe what he’s saying. Is he hearing that correctly? “I can?” Kise tries to hold himself together but he feels a growing excitement about to burst.

“Well, yeah. It’s what boyfriends do, right? You’re always welcomed to my place too.”

“Really?”

He nods.

“You’re the best, senpai!” Kise immediately hugs Kasamatsu tightly, feeling the comforting warmth surrounding him as he laughs like a child into his chest, feeling all giddy and happy. 

Kise hears Kasamatsu utter something to himself but it doesn’t matter to Kise. He enjoys the pleasant feeling of having his head stroked and relaxing under the fingers combing through his hair.

They stay like that for a while before they head back to Kasamatsu’s place. Kise’s promise becomes a reality and his growing fond of his boyfriend’s chest satisfies him once more.

The next time he meets with Aomine, he’s sure to tell him that his ideal type is definitely his captain, without a doubt.


End file.
